


Pale chocolate

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira had a fun time for Valentines but now he wants to do something for his boyfriend for White Day





	Pale chocolate

Akira had already planned to do something. A return gift after Yusuke’s nice display. Valentine’s had been a special day for them and he was not going to act like he was not thankful. Because he was, he had been thankful and just getting to be with Yusuke on such a day had his heart pounding.

Still, it had felt as though Yusuke had done more than he had. Akira knew it was not a competition or anything. Their love was equal but Yusuke had made Akira feel so warm all over. The note, the little painting. The chocolate. Everything had been beautiful and it had taken his breath away. Akira had worked hard on valentine’s day too but well… white day was another chance.

He had bought enough things so that he could make his own chocolate. He was determined to make certain that Yusuke enjoyed this day the way he had enjoyed being with Akira. Yusuke loved him, and he honestly loved Yusuke too. The boy that was by his side. The Fox in mementos. Every single part of Yusuke, Akira loved.

It was a little harder to show it than he thought. Being in Yusuke’s artistic world was a constant lesson. He did not mind it but well, it was not exactly something that Akira thought he would be doing so often. But he loved the days they spent on dates. Exploring the galleries together. hearing Yusuke’s thoughts on artists and art.

Quietly talking or even sitting together was always a treat. He could not explain how much he loved Yusuke it went beyond most logic and understanding. Yusuke just was. Akira just loved him, he was so many things behind that pretty face.

The pretty face that could make the most savage expressions. Akira just adored him. But back to white day. Akira dried his hands before he glanced at the oven once more. Chocolate was traditional and it made a point. The amount that he had made Yusuke would be able to eat them the entire weekend. All flavours that Yusuke favoured.

He was the doting type he knew that. When Yusuke came to Leblanc for Akira it was as if the sun had come in with him. So Akira did everything he could to make sure that Yusuke enjoyed his time in there. Seeing him smile, seeing his boyfriend relax was everything for Akira. he adored him, he loved him.

So these chocolates. The note that he had been practicing over and over on the fancy papers he had bought with Ann. The chocolate box he had found when heading home with Ryuji. All these things had meaning. Especially the small charm. That was something easily hidden but Akira hoped that Yusuke would keep on him always.

He had been walking through Shibuya after his part time job listening to Morgana’s begging for Akira to buy discount sushi when the charm had caught his eye. It was a hefty price but it had screamed Yusuke with every look Akira took. It was worth the money. He just hoped Yusuke could wear the charm always. Keep it close to his body.

X

“As expected of you Joker.” Yusuke laughed as he sat on Akira’s bed. “You take me completely by surprise even now. There is no underestimating you.”

“Nice.” Akira teased as he brought the tray over. With Leblanc still full of customers. Doing what he had to do with Yusuke was a little… he would rather be alone and private for that. But it would be ages before everyone cleared out so he was at least allowed to enjoy Yusuke’s company until then. And if he brought the coffee with him… they could enjoy a better atmosphere instead of waiting until closing time. “I thought I said to wait?”

“Well I was going to.” Yusuke smiled as he showed the box. “But then the smell drew me so I took a peek. Then the note slid out.” He laughed softly. “And then everything came undone. It’s beautiful Akira. delicious as well but this is just like you. So attentive and thoughtful.”

“Well…” Akira placed the tray on his desk before he sat by Yusuke’s side. “You’re so special to me.” He said softly. “There are so many things I want to do and see because you’re with me. Because you’re by my side. I can’t help myself.” He admitted softly. “It’s just so… there are so many things I want to do. I can’t help myself.”

“I understand.” Yusuke lifted the charm from the box. “There’s something about this.” He said softly as he watched the blue charm. “It’s compelling.”

“Moment I saw it. I thought about you.” Akira admitted. “My head is so full of you. I couldn’t get you out if I wanted to. And I don’t, I want to be even more filled with you. You’re my everything Yusuke. So strong.” He cupped Yusuke’s cheek and smiled at the way Yusuke relaxed into his hand. “So beautiful, so kind and so mine.” He brushed his thumb against Yusuke’s lips. “All mine.” He said softly. “I really love you. I wish there were holidays that celebrated this kind of thing.” He said softly. “I could go out my way like this and show you how much I love you.”

“You show me how you feel every day.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But it is not as though I don’t understand your feelings. I too battle the need to go out the way to show you just how I feel.” He said softly as he reached into his pants pocket. “When it comes to you, I feel like I lose my reason even while I surpass myself.” Akira gasped at the charm that Yusuke pulled out. It matched the one Akira bought except… this one he felt a pull towards. “We truly do understand each other.”

“I’m so embarrassed right now.” Akira laughed softly before he took the charm. “I’m seriously embarrassed right now but this is amazing.” He could feel something calling to him. Like the way Arsene had all those months before. “These may have an effect in the Metaverse.”

“They just might.” Yusuke smiled. “You have great eyes Akira. they truly do see to the heart of things. But now that we have these.” Hi smile was so beautiful and bright. “I fear we might be aiming to monopolize each other more than we already do.”

“Well.” Yusuke was not wrong, Akira wanted to tie him, bind him to himself and he knew Yusuke was the same way. His fingers went into the chocolate he had prepared and he slid one into Yusuke’s mouth. “It’s fine if it is us isn’t it?” He asked as he watched Yusuke bite down. “Let’s keep our eyes on each other. An intense gaze is just fine.” He bit back a laugh of his own when Yusuke moved to kiss him and shared half of the chocolate Akira had given him. It was sweet but Yusuke tasted sweeter.

 


End file.
